howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple
Apples appear in the background in various media in the How to Train Your Dragon Franchise. Physical Description Apples are the fruit of the Apple tree in the Genus Malus. This genus can include the larger sweet apples that are widely cultivated, or other species with smaller more sour fruits referred to as "crabapples". Apple trees are mid-size deciduous trees that actually belong in the rose Family (Rosaceae). Function The main function in both reality and the Franchise for the apple is food. It can be eaten raw or cooked and preserved in a variety of ways. Even the wood of the apple tree emits a pleasant smell when burned and is used to impart different flavors to smoked foods. In "How to Start a Dragon Academy", a dragon is seen stealing a bag of apples, indicating that dragons probably like to eat apples, too. The apple also figures into several cultures' mythologies, including Norse. The Goddess Idunn is said to give out apples daily to the Gods that keep them youthful. Appearances Dragons: Riders of Berk In the episode, "How to Start a Dragon Academy", the dragons are running amok in the village of Berk, breaking things and stealing food. A Monstrous Nightmare steals a bag of apples from a village man, yanking it from his hands. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "The Iron Gronckle", a cart of apples is seen in the background when the twins fight over the answer for Gobber. In "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", several apples are seen at the table where Tuffnut eats on Outcast Island. In "Worst in Show", the Dragon Riders train Terrible Terrors. Fishlegs trains one named Iggy. He is able to show him a picture, which the dragon then retrieves. One of the pictures is of an apple. In "Zippleback Down", Ruffnut is knocked unconscious by several apples thrown by three Terrible Terrors. A few apple carts are upset in "Bing! Bam! Boom!" as the trio of baby Thunderdrums create havoc on Berk. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Fishlegs, as an alter ego named Thor Bonecrusher, saves a baby yak from an out of control cart of apples in the episode "Big Man on Berk". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 In "Maces and Talons, Part 2", a Yak head is mounted on a wall holding a red apple in its mouth, run through by a sword. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 In "Midnight Scrum" Hiccup gets chased by various bounty hunters on an Unnamed Island. Astrid and Toothless hear his call for aid. Toothless drops the bucket of apples he had collected and rushes to his rider's side. Apples are seen as background objects again in "Saving Shattermaster", with an apple cart chock full of red apples. In "Dire Straits", when the trading lanes are compromised by Viggo and his Submaripper, Berk is forced to ration food until trade finds its way to the island again. Bushels of apples are among the food passed out to hungry villagers. At one point, Hiccup shows compassion toward a hungry little boy by taking an apple out of Snotlout's hands and giving it to the youngster instead. Games ''School of Dragons Apples appear in the player quest "Prepare for the Big One!", in which the player must collect apples in the Wilderness area of the School of Dragons Island. Dragons: Rise of Berk A bag of apples is a collectible item that can be bought from Johann in order to complete collections. Gallery RoB S01E01 (06).png|Bag of apples in "How to Start a Dragon Academy" Iggy.png|In "Worst in Show" Apple HTTYD.png|In ''School of Dragons Apple-RoB.png|In Dragons: Rise of Berk Tuffnut tries to convince Dagur.png|In "A View to a Skrill, Part 2" Tuffnut looks with pleasure at big meal.png Sorry.png Mildew tries to warn.png Mildew is shocked to see Tuffnut.png Mildew before pushing.png Let's song.png After pushing.png Dagur threatens Tuffnut with his axe.png For my friend.png Toothless hears the screaming.png|In "Midnight Scrum" Still carrying.png Toothless carrying with mouth a bucket of apples.png Midnight_Scrum2.jpg Hiccup offer an apple to a child.png|In "Dire Straits" The child is happy.png A place full with apples.png|In "Saving Shattermaster" A full view of apples.png An apple in the mouth of yak.png ZipplebackDown-Apple.PNG|In "Zippleback Down" BingBamBoom-Apples1.PNG|In "Bing! Bam! Boom!" BingBamBoom-Apples2.PNG BingBamBoom-Apples3.PNG References * Site Navigation Category:Viking food Category:Dragon food Category:Plants Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk